1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure of an impact-absorbing member installed between body components (e.g., an inner panel and an outer panel) of a vehicle. Further, the present disclosure relates to a method of mounting an impact-absorbing members between body components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-138838 discloses a structure configured and method to install an impact-absorbing member inside a vehicle side door to improve the door's ability to absorb impact in the event of a side surface crash. The disclosed impact-absorbing member is configured to be pressed in so that it protrudes from an interior side of an opening in an inner door panel toward an outer door panel. Further, the impact-absorbing member is disclosed as being mounted from the vehicle interior side on the inner door panel using a clip and a mounting portion installed there around.
However, during installation, the above mounting structure must be held in place so that the impact-absorbing member will not detach from the opening when a clip being press-fit from the inside of the vehicle is installed thereto. Thus, the mounting operation may be excessively complicated.